How do you kiss a girl?
by RukawaGF
Summary: Tsuna got bullied that he couldn’t kiss a girl. He realizes, he actually doesn’t know how to kiss a girl. He asks Gokudera for kissing lessons. Gokudera x Tsuna fluff angst 5927


**Story:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Title:** How do you kiss a girl?

**Pairing:** 5927

**Rating:** PG-13 for very slight mature circumstances :P

**Warning:** Kiss and getting turned on. Possible OOC Gokudera.

**Summary:** Tsuna got bullied that he couldn't kiss a girl. He realizes, he actually doesn't know how to kiss a girl. Quite obviously gonna be cliche? XD

"G… Gokudera-kun, I have a favor to ask you…." Tsuna nervously said one day in his room while they were doing homework together. It was rather a quiet evening, kind of rare really. Lambo and I-Pin had both gone to bed, and Reborn went back to Italy for a short trip.

As usual, Gokudera had come by his house to help Tsuna with his homework. Gokudera had already finished his and was pretty much sitting next to him, watching Tsuna pour over his own in confusion.

"Yes Judaime?!" Gokudera perked up and asked enthusiastically. It was rare for Tsuna to ask for Gokudera for ANY help at all, even though Gokudera was willing to anything for him.

Tsuna gulped. Whenever Gokudera was this excited, it was bound to be trouble. But he thought he might as well ask anyway.

"Go… Gokudera-kun… how do you kiss a girl?" Tsuna asked seriously.

Gokudera looked back at Tsuna seriously.

"D… don't get the wrong idea!" Tsuna quickly added, waving his hand. "It… it's just that the upperclassmen were laughing at me for … well…. Err….." Tsuna didn't really want to explain the embarrassing details. But he thought he should ask either Yamamoto, who probably got to kiss girls often, or Gokudera, who probably was used to kissing people in general since he grew up in Europe. It's just so happens that Tsuna couldn't concentrate on his homework since it kept bothering him.

"Don't worry Judaime! Your secret's safe with me!" Gokudera confirmed as he pounded his chest proudly.

Gokudera then cross his arms and nodded in silent approval. He agreed that it was important that every mafia boss knew how to be charismatic around women, and kissing was very essential key point to charming any ladies.

"Judaime, the first thing is to get the lady in the mood." Gokudera explained. Tsuna nodded. That was easy to understand.

"Then the best angle for kiss is to turn your head between 35-45 degrees angle. Kissing is considered classified so it is recommended that your vision be closed shut for the admittance. So the entry point must be defined before commencing, therefore I advise to remember the trajectory. Now once you access the entrance, it is important to envelop the other entity not only in the touching sensory of the orifice, but also the whole being universally. Physical encompassing lightly, say about 10-15 of your power, is recommended, but for some more fierceness to grab their attention, 30-40 isn't as bad either. Now when you enter, the key is the direction you coil your cycle as well as the pace and the….. Judaime?"

Tsuna gaped at Gokudera as his head spun. He can actually count several hibirds circling his head in confusion. Tsuna once again was reminded why he never asked Gokudera for any help. Other then the usual bombing that came with his advise anyway.

Gokudera frowned. "Maybe images could help out more."

Tsuna vaguely nodded, still trying to sort out the hibirds from the second one from the fifth.

Gokudera pulled out his notebook and turned to a blank page. Then he started to draw his graph.

"Now, as you can see, this circle represents the power balance of the kiss. As the intensity reaches the 6th bar, the other circle would come into play. Adjusting to the other's power is extremely crucial to the balance in general. Tipping the 4th bar here, is when you can commence the 8th operation as you can see in this graph."

At this point Tsuna was more lost than before. He started seeing hibirds chasing after tiny little Enzio in his brain.

"Judaime? Judaime, are you there?"

Tsuna shook his head, "I don't understand it at all, Gokudera-kun….." Tsuna whimpered in a quiet pathetic voice.

Gokudera cross his arms again and thought deeply. Then he asked gravely, "What do you think is the best way for me to teach you, Judaime?"

Tsuna grabbed his head tried to think about it, at the same time, trying to stop the hibirds from molesting poor Enzio from two directions.

"I… I dunno. Just telling it to me or drawing graphs wouldn't help at this rate." Tsuna said, trying to keep his eyes from spinning.

Gokudera hmmmed and wrinkled his brow.

"I guess actual practice should be in order. Do you have any lady you'd like to practice with?" Gokudera asked thoughtfully. Tsuna shook his head. "I…. I guess I can offer my sister for assistance…." Gokudera pondered aloud.

"No, no! I… I can't kiss her!" Tsuna shook his hands and head violently.

Gokudera perked up. "If you don't mind using men for practices, I can go sock Yamamoto and bring him here unconscious!!" offered Gokudera extremely eager with his bright idea.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted horrified.

Gokudera sighed. "Well, then, this would be extremely rude of me to ask, but would you mind settling for me? Since I guess using sleeping Lambo is out of question as well….."

At this point, Tsuna wondered if he should have just asked Dino or Yamamoto. But he knew that if he dropped the subject now and went to ask someone else for help, it'd only hurt Gokudera's feelings.

"I….. suppose so." Tsuna nodded. Tsuna just hoped that Gokudera would actually be able to explain it to him thoroughly this time.

Gokudera gave him a smile and said, "I'll be right back!" Then he ran to the bathroom.

After some gurgles and spitting, Gokudera came back. He immediately sat down, banged his head on the floor and said, "Sorry for the delay Judaime. Didn't want you to taste cigarettes in your mouth."

Tsuna blinked. "Th… that's alright, Gokudera-kun… It's really not a big deal."

"And please excuse my insolence for what I'm about to do. Being friendly with the boss is an unforgivable crime!" Gokudera said as he once again banged his head to the floor. Tsuna quickly waved his hands.

"Go… Gokudera-kun, it's really not a big deal!" Tsuna was honestly beginning to regret he even asked.

"Then, with your approval." Gokudera said as he raised his head. He pulled off one of his wristbands and tied his hair back into a stubbed ponytail.

Gokudera came closer with a grave face and very gently and lightly put his hands on Tsuna's shoulders.

"Now, it's advised to maintain support for your partner behind the cranium like so," said Gokudera as his hand slowly crept up behind Tsuna's head and held it in place. Tsuna didn't understand a word he was saying but he did understand that Gokudera meant to say he should put his hand behind the girl's head.

Tsuna thought this might actually work.

Gokudera gradually moved closer, and closed his eyes as he whispered to Tsuna. "Now remember Judaime, I recommend revolving your head between 35-45 degrees angle and have your gaze be shut. So remember your access point. Try to remember the rotation of my tongue as well, alright?"

Tsuna was clearly lost again.

First Gokudera licked Tsuna's lips, wetting it to make it softer. Then his tongue touched Tsuna's lips in-between, lightly parting it. When Gokudera's tongue entered Tsuna's mouth, Tsuna was mildly surprised since he didn't really expect that a kiss involved one. Now, some of Gokudera's explanation made sense. (But not all)

Then once Gokudera's tongue entered Tsuna's mouth, he found Tsuna's tongue and slowly wrapped around it. He circled it once, and then licked its tip. He also licked the roof of Tsuna's mouth and ran along his sides.

After Tsuna got over his shock, he closed his eyes too and tried to follow Gokudera's movements. Gokudera's tongue was sweet and his breath was a just a bit minty. Gokudera glided easily around Tsuna, skating across his tongue, roof and the side like a professional ice skater. He tried to lick along Gokudera's tongue but it was mostly Gokudera leading the dance, and Tsuna just followed his guide.

Then Tsuna realized he forgot to breathe, and not really knowing what to do, he puffed out his breath at once. Gokudera pulled away while Tsuna coughed, trying to get some air in his lungs.

"Judaime? Are you alright?" asked Gokudera in an even voice.

Tsuna just nodded as he coughed in embarrassment. Tsuna flushed as he noticed that he was making a scene while Gokudera was calmly trying to teach him.

"Alright, that was the basics. Here are a few tricks you can do from here." Gokudera spoke sincerely and Tsuna just nodded.

Then Gokudera closed the gap between them once more. He held one hand behind Tsuna's head, the other on his shoulder. Tsuna could once again smell the minty fragrance as Gokudera opened his mouth cover his.

Gokudera once again entered and started over. But this time, he lightly chewed on Tsuna's lower lips as he entered. He then licked Tsuna's tongue and then he pulled out again to lick Tsuna's upper lips. Tsuna was pretty surprised at the new technique and wasn't sure how he was suppose to follow this one. Again, Gokudera pulled inwards to encompass Tsuna's confused tongue. After a soft embrace, Gokudera pulled out again to suck on Tsuna's upper lips.

When Gokudera came back inside, Tsuna this time wrapped his tongue around Gokudera's. Gokudera stopped short for a second, mostly since he didn't expect it, but then carefully followed Tsuna's lead, making sure that he doesn't over-take Tsuna's first try.

Tsuna tried to encircle Gokudera's tongue, at least a half circle at best. Then he pulled out and gave a light smooch on Gokudera's lips.

"Great job Judaime!" Gokudera shouted out and gave him a big grin. Tsuna, slightly dazed at what he's just done, just nodded.

"Let me re-illiterate this, Judaime. Around this time is a good moment to accelerate the intensity." Gokudera replied eagerly, to which Tsuna also nodded blankly.

Gokudera then leaned forward, backing up Tsuna to the wall behind him. Once again, his hand wrapped around Tsuna's head, but this time, he made sure that his hand covered the backside of Tsuna's skull to prevent Tsuna's head from actually touching the hard cold wall. Same with his other hand, which ran up Tsuna's back, and made sure that his hand was the one touching the cold wall, and not Tsuna's back.

Gokudera sucked on Tsuna's lower lips lightly before parting Tsuna's lips with his tongue. It started as a light lick on Tsuna's tongue, and then he swirled around once again. However, there was something different about it then before. Gokudera was still gentle, and his tongue was still soft to the touch, yet there was a certain firmness and determination.

Slowly but surely, Gokudera's pace steadily grew faster as he licked Tsuna's tongue over and over. Tsuna tried to follow him but more and more he tried, he only got bewildered and broke Gokudera's rhythm. Instead of trying to follow it, he let Gokudera just take him over, as he allowed himself be embraced completely.

Tsuna started to feel hot and flushed as Gokudera quickly gave him light bites on his lips and short sucking along the rim of his mouth. Tsuna felt like he was pushed back further and further against the wall from the intensity, but Gokudera held him from moving away from him with a firm, but not hard, grip.

Gokudera had now slipped his entire arm behind Tsuna to make sure that not only he stayed in place, but also once again, his back wouldn't touch the cold stiff wall behind him. Tsuna struggled to breath regularly, but it was hard to breath through the nose and his mouth was taken over. He didn't even realize his breath was getting hot and ragged as he kept trying to imitate Gokudera's pace but failed.

"G… Gokudera-kun…. Wait, stop." Tsuna said as he tried to push Gokudera away.

Immediately Gokudera pulled out in the middle of their exchange and their abrupt disconnection left behind a long silvery line that still lingered between their lips.

"Judaime, are you alright?" Gokudera asked very concerned.

Tsuna flustered and flushed as he tried to catch his breath. Then he looked up at Gokudera's honest face and wanted to cry.

"I… I'm sorry Gokudera-kun. Y… You're trying to teach me seriously here yet.. I… I…" Tsuna blurted out as he started to push back his tears. He was embarrassed that his body reacted so indecently. Gokudera's breathing was still even and normal; his face wasn't even flushed. As usual, he had taken his job seriously and didn't let his emotion take control. He probably didn't even think of his emotion as he was trying to teach how to kiss. To him, it was same as teaching his boss how to do fractions. But Tsuna looked down at his stiff pants and closed his eyes tightly in humiliation.

"I… I really am No-Good Tsuna…." Tsuna squeezed his eyes, trying to force his tears from falling down.

Gokudera starred at Tsuna stricken with realization of what he has done. He had just made his boss cry.

He quickly sat up straight then banged his head against the floor several times. "Please allow me to apologize for my inconsiderate disrespect, Judaime! I cannot believe I even conceived the thought that I can teach my boss something. Please receive my apology! I wouldn't ever try to think that someone of my caliber could even teach you anything, Judaime!"

Tsuna blinked at Gokudera in slight confusion while he still shivered from the loss of contact. "I… I think you misunderstood, Gokudera-kun…."

Gokudera looked up from the floor to face his boss, who was hugging himself and was trembling violently. "Are you alright, Judaime?"

"N… No… actually. It… hurts a lot…." Tsuna replied as he squeezed himself tighter. "I…. I dunno why…."

Gokudera sat up and leaned closer. "Where does it hurt, Judaime?"

Tsuna buried his face to his tightly hugged knee.

"Is it… down there?" Gokudera asked again with a very soft but understanding voice.

Tsuna nodded as his little body shook.

Gokudera thought for a second as he watched his boss shudder and whimper. Then Gokudera asked again quietly.

"Judaime. This is audacious of me to ask anything but may I inquire another disrespectful request?"

"Wh… what is it Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked, looking up slightly. His face was filled with pain as he tried to get himself to calm down.

"May this impudent fool request to hold his boss one more time?" Gokudera asked as he hung his head.

"S… sure Gokudera-kun, it's really not a big deal…" Tsuna replied with his unstable voice.

"Then, with your permission." Gokudera bowed as he stood up.

Gokudera walked over and gently held the trembling Tsuna. He picked him up, and Tsuna grabbed onto him in surprise at the sudden action.

Gokudera briskly walked over to Tsuna's bed and laid him down. Then he too laid next to the baffled Tsuna and then held him close.

Tsuna's heartbeat began to pound more wildly then before as Gokudera firmly hugged him close.

"Now Judaime, listen closely to my heartbeat and try to match my breathing." Gokudera whispered calmly into his ears.

"Y… your heartbeat?" Tsuna asked, still flustered.

"Yes. Try to breathe deeply in and then let it out. Like this," and Gokudera breathed in and then let it out slowly. Tsuna did the same.

"Yeah, just liked that." Gokudera said and beamed a smile. Tsuna buried his head and continued to listen to Gokudera's steady beating. Tsuna was impressed how Gokudera had never even gotten a bit flushed during their exchange.

Tsuna was embarrassed to feel his hardness brush against Gokudera's leg, but Gokudera simply said, "It's alright Judaime, relax. It's only natural. Just continue to listen to my heartbeat and breath."

Tsuna swallowed his shame and did as he was told. He breathed in, and breathed out. Each breath made his heart calm down and each heartbeat slowly dissipated his discomfort.

"Gokudera-kun is amazing…." Tsuna said in a sleepy voice; his face was still buried in Gokudera's shirt.

"You are always so serious about what you do. I wish I can put that much effort in things I do. Then I wouldn't have so much regret each time Reborn shoots me with dying-will bullet." Tsuna mumbled as he drifted into sleep, listening to Gokudera's sound of stable breathing.

'That's not true, Judaime, I'm not anyone amazing,' was what Gokudera wanted to say. But he didn't. He allowed Tsuna to fall asleep and rest. He didn't want to wake Tsuna from his sleep so he decided to not voice his thoughts to his precious boss.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was the heir to one of the most elite mafia family in the world. He was a man who valued everyone's lives even more than his, when in fact, his life was the most important life among them all. His life was much more valuable and much more costly and yet, he believed everyone's lives were equal. When everyone else should be laying their lives for him, he was the one to risk his life to protect those around him.

And this man had allowed him to be next to him, allowed him to walk the same path, allowed him to help support his dreams. Allowed him, an illegitimate son of mixed blood that no one gave a second glance to, to see the same horizon and the same vision as his.

Gokudera Hayato blinked his tears away as he looked down at his boss who allowed him to actually even touch the shadow he walked on, and breath the same oxygen as his.

Gokudera whispered into now calmed and sleeping Tsuna's ears,

"Don't worry Judaime, your secret is safe with me. I'll protect you with everything I got. I'll bet my life on it."

- - - - + - - - - + - - - - +

I hate this fic since there's no way Gokudera would EVER even try to hug Tsuna. EVER. Period. The guy doesn't even touch a hair on Tsuna; no handshakes no pat on the back, nothing. Totally OOC Gokudera T.T I suck. Since I started it, I'll finish it for amecandy and just write another 5927 I like. (I have resisted Pica and Ame's persistent smut request yes! I KNOW you wanted smut when Gokudera took Tsuna to bed. Sorry, you ain't getting one! insert evil laugh XD )

I do like one thing about my fic. I have fetish for Gokudera in short stubby ponytail .

I'm sure something like this has been written millions of times already. However, I didn't read any, and if by chance my fic is similar to someone else's, I swear I didn't take any ideas o.o;;; It's just your usual, "I want to learn how to kiss" fic.


End file.
